


Because I Could Not Stop for Death

by Prochytes



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: She kindly stopped for me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No serious spoilers.

“You are surprised to see me,” he said.

 

“Yes.” Light shivered in her ankh.

 

“You expected me in Samarra.”

 

“No.”

 

He frowned. “What?”

 

“Would you like to feed your tortoise?”

 

“I do not own that tortoise.”

 

“Really?” She smiled. “Achilles cannot catch him.”

 

“I do not follow.”

 

“Well, you are quite high.”

 

“Explain.”

 

“You are my brother’s creature. I was surprised at seeing you at all.” She rose. Watson approached, a cane in his hand and a frown on her lovely face. “Give my best to the Doctor. I do not expect to see them, either.”

 

The tortoise inched forward.

 

                                                                                        FINIS

 

 


End file.
